


Seeing the Stars

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, Gen, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Astoria has one advantage in marrying a Malfoy.





	Seeing the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #151: Namesake.

Astoria has never cared to live up to the legacy of her name.   
  
She’s not a seer — although Daphne listened to Trelawney’s words as if Merlin himself spoke them, Astoria always thought the old windbag lived on Babbling Beverages.   
  
She’s not a dark witch — and it’s frightening to know that her fiancé and her future father-in-law were Death Eaters.  
  
But now that she  _is_  marrying Draco, a descendant of the starry Blacks, Astoria is suddenly grateful that she is named after the Titan goddess of astrology. Celestial divination is sketchy, but any advantage is welcome in the Malfoy den of snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
